Nesting Habits
by kinkou
Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs.


12

**Nesting Habits**

_Author: Kinkou_

_Rating:M_

_Genre: AU Romance/Humor_

_Pairing:Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura_

_Disclaimer:I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with it's creator._

_Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs._

_Chapter {1/?}_

_Chapter 1:_

The sounds of the warehouse easily drowned out the storm's thunder. It was one of those nights better served inside. Taking the stairs two at a time, the young blond thought little of the outside world. The Boss wanted the reports on the latest cargo receipts and orders as soon as possible. Since the last ship was late upon arrival, the reports had been delayed. The offloading had gone without a hitch, but the subsequent inspection had taken far longer than originally thought. He only hoped the Boss would not be too upset.

He opened the door silently. Darkness greeted his sight. For a moment, he thought maybe the Boss had stepped out for a bit, but the soft clink of a wine glass told him otherwise. "Excuse me, sir. I have the latest reports you requested."

"Good. Lay them on the desk, if you will Mr. Ishtar." Quickly he obeyed and stepped back for his next order. Malik settled his gaze on the huge bay window that showed the activities of the warehouse below as the soft shuffle of paper informed him of the Boss's perusal. Someone could watch the whole operation from here and, due to the properties of the window, not be seen. It never ceased to amaze Malik the sheer scope and capabilities of his Boss's ventures. Even he, as an assistant, did not fully know the Boss's business.

"Disappointing."

Startled, the young man raised his eyes from the flurry of action beyond the window. "Sir?"

Darkness did nothing to hide the Boss's disgust as it did his form. "This latest shipment. It is a disappointment." Clinking softly, a wine glass set upon the desk somewhere within the dark. "We were supposed to receive a very special merchandise, however, that does not seem to be the case. Not one of them will pull anything more than the standard pay."

"Shall I have it processed and sent along to the resellers?" Malik fidgeted slightly. There was something about the wording that set every warning bell off in his head. He should tread lightly.

Sipping the fine wine, the Boss settled further in the chair. Nothing passed his cold exterior even if the darkness surrounding him allowed such a glimmer. Papers shuffled quietly as he looked through the contracts in thought. "No." Another sip and yet another contract. "It's a total loss. The shipment is worth more gone than redirected." Finally finding the correct paper, the glass settled on the desk once more. "Have it removed and disposed of. I will handle the rest."

Malik blinked in confusion. "Sir, what shall we do with it?" The Boss could not be asking him to do what he thought he was. He knew the Boss was cold, but this was far more than even he suspected. And if he was capable of this little act, Malik was certain something worse would come to him if he disappointed him.

"I really do not care. Just get rid of it in a way no one can trace back."

Taking a settling breath, Malik fought his own conscience. "Yes, sir. I will see to it." He bowed and retreated down the stairs once more. When he was safely back among the hustle of the warehouse, he breathed a little easier. The thoughts of the Boss's orders swirled in his head. Just what was he supposed to do? He could never simply 'get rid' of the shipment. That was not him in the least, but if he didn't he just may find himself in the same predicament.

Malik's steps carried him further into the warehouse barely making a dent in the crowded area. Off to his left a shimmer caught his attention and with it his thoughts. Smiling, he walked off to greet his friend and possibly get a favor. Even though Malik himself could not do the deed, that did not mean he could not get someone else.

Unfortunately, he saw his chance strolling quickly the other way. Hastening his steps, Malik tried to catch up, but all too soon was aware that he could not. He hated to do it, but he was left with no choice. Raising his voice, Malik called out. "HEY, MARIK! WAIT!"

His friend's body disappeared among the press of the other workers as if he had not heard. When Malik finally reached the spot, he could not see him anywhere. _This is just perfect! _ He thought in exasperation. _Now what am I going to do?_ Sighing, he turned around into something firm.

"You called, Malik-dear?" Purred across his lips as Marik leaned down. Startled, Malik jumped causing his lips to press clumsily into Marik's. Now this was not what Marik expected, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Snaking his arms around the smaller boy's waist, he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

To bad for him, Malik was quick to recover. Pushing against Marik's chest, Malik got enough space to whack his friend in the head. Hard. "You IDIOT! I've told you not to call me that!" He hissed as soon as his lips were released. "I have a job for you and the Boss wants it done as quickly as possible."

Marik ground his teeth in frustration as his hands dropped from their prize. No one could fault him for trying, but damn. Malik could be harsh at times not to mention cruelly oblivious. "Really? How ordinary." Boredom radiated from those little words, but Malik didn't notice.

Grasping Marik's hand, Malik started hauling him towards the holding rooms. "Yes. There are some items that he wishes to… er… misplace so no one can find them." Malik couldn't help his flinch at the statement. This was going to be harder than he thought. Mustering up his confidence, Malik forced each step to his goal. The doors before him, once a radiant symbol of the fragile futures held within, now dominated over as a cold, distant shadow of impending death. He reached out a hand and swung the metal door open.

The room was warm, humid, and loud. Various pens and cages lined the aisles and walls like some gigantic maze. Duel Pets in differing breeds and ages shuffled in each one. Some held only one or two Pets; others were crammed so full the poor things could barely breathe. Malik hated to see the state of the cages, but he knew there was little he could do.

Turning down the farthest aisle, he led Marik to the back of the holding room. There sat a lone pen with five little black forms and one egg. _Er… rephrase that._ Six little black forms now resided in the pen; shattered shell pieces lay about the floor. _Should I alert the Boss the final egg hatched? _Malik wondered as he watched the newest arrival stumble blindly around. The hatchling's eyes were not yet open, and he knew it would remain that way for the first few hours at least. _No. The Boss wanted the shipment gone. He knew the unhatched egg was here and still wanted it gone. It stands to reason that a hatchling will not change his mind. _

With nerves trying to settle, he dropped Marik's hand to rush back the way he came only to return a few moments later with a rather large sack. Handing it over to Marik, he turned once more to leave. "Just...do something... with them...please? The Boss...uh… no one should...uh… know about…." He couldn't complete his shaky instructions. Merely waving a weak hand in the pen's direction, Malik fled as quickly as he could. He could already feel the bile sneaking into his mouth.

Marik watched his love's slim body tremble slightly as he tried to tell him what to do. Malik was such a soft soul even if he tried to play Malik made a break for it, Marik frowned at the little Black Dragons. Their large golden yellow eyes shimmered in the low light. Only the newest hatchling could not plead for its life with those large orbs.

Now everyone knew Marik was crazy, cruel, and bloodthirsty, but even he had his limits to what he could harm. And babies were sternly off limits. BUT he could not go against the Boss, Malik was correct in his assumptions that it would be his life at risk if they failed. That was something Marik would NEVER risk.

Sighing, he took the sack and started placing the little ones inside. He would not kill them, but he could get rid of them where no one could tie them to the Boss. Finally with all six squirming babies in the sack, Marik strolled casually to his motorcycle and strapped them to the back. It was clear across town, but he could make it to the Pet Adoption Center in about an hour. The plan was simple. He would drop the sack off at the doorstep and drive off. People did it all the time with unwanted Pets, and since these were not even tagged with chips yet, no one could trace them back to the Boss.

With helmet firmly in place, Marik took off. _At least the rain has let up a bit._ He thought as he zoomed down the nearly abandoned street. He'd have preferred to wait until it had stopped altogether, but he did not have that luxury. The Boss wanted this done now; it would be done now. Merging into the main street traffic, Marik's mind was not fully on the road. That was the only excuse he could come up with later. Bright red lights pulled his attention back to the cars braking before him.

Applying his own brakes, he was surprised to find them unresponsive. The fast approaching car-ends motivated him into drastic action. Whimpering in emotional pain for what he was about to do to his baby, Marik quickly turned the motorcycle to skid on it's side. Even though it didn't decreased the speed enough to stop the bike, it did give him a better chance bailing with minimal injuries.

The same could not be said of the sack still tied to the back. Rolling safely to the side, Marik could only watch in horror. The motorcycle's momentum carried it into the stopped car with enough force to send it airborne and tumbling along until it came to rest in an open lane. The small sack still barely clung to it. Time seemed to hold Marik captive. He could barely breath as a semi truck ran over the crippled vehicle. The wheels seemed to target that poor defenseless sack and ripped it's hold away.

His eyes closed as one after another car hit and pushed the sack further along the roadway. What seemed like minutes ended in seconds. It was the absence of horns and screeching tires that finally awoke the young man. No sack greeted his view; only his crushed motorcycle and few damaged vehicles sat along the dark road. Blond brows frowned in confusion as he followed the path he last saw the package take. Blood provided a very distinct trail through the traffic's lights. He continued until no trail remained. Looking over the bridge's side, he barely caught sight of the sack swiftly moving along the drainage ditch.

This was not what he wanted to happen. It just was not right. Oh he knew that there was no such thing as 'fair' in life, but this was far beyond what he meant to do. Marik's head bowed in a silent prayer for those poor babies. As if the gods' heard, the sky started to cry once more, harder and colder than before.

Taking a deep breath, Marik slowly made his way back to his motorcycle and the waiting police officers. This was not a good night all around.

{Elsewhere}

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The people were smiling. Well somewhere in the world, just not Domino City. Cursing, the blond dodged yet another car screaming through an intersection. He'd have yelled after the idiot behind the wheel, but he knew it would be a moot point. Jou bundled his light jacket closer to ward away the freezing cold and rain. His feet continued along the well known road as the day's events played through his mind. Not for the first time, he wondered just WHAT had gone wrong. Round and round his thoughts swirled. They all seemed to center and point to one particular incident just moments before school's end.

All in all, the day had actually started out fairly well. His dad had passed out on the couch earlier in the morning, leaving him free to get ready in peace. He'd managed to get to the game shop in time for a quick breakfast with his best friend, Yugi, and his grandfather. Even Yugi's little Dark Magician Duel Pet didn't cause him any problems. Chibi Dark only glared at Jou and then went back to his bed. Heck the rest of the school day was pretty standard. At least until the headmaster's announcement over the PA system. Then everything seemed to fall apart for the poor boy.

The noise level in the classroom tripled after the announcement. No one could believe their good fortune. Well, all but the suddenly silent blond towards the back. His small friend beside him didn't pick up on the dark cloud forming.

"Wow! A trip to the Final Duel Pet Tournament! Can you believe it, Jou?! We'll be able to see the fights and even test our own pets in the tournament!"

"Ya, Yug. Sounds like a lot o' fun." He tried to keep his disappointment down; he thought he'd managed it, but the sharp look from Yugi told him otherwise. He knew Yugi didn't mean to forget. Forcing down the hurt, Jou's smile slipped into place. True it wasn't real, but a lifetime of wearing the mask allowed its appearance almost undetected. "Can't wait ta see ya Dark Magician in action."

Blushing, the smaller boy smiled. "He's only a yearling chibi-Dark right now, Jou. You know he'd not stand a chance against the older Duel Pets there. But I'm sure we can get the others together for a training duel later, if you really want to see his moves. He's learned a really cool new ability and it only took him a week!" Books thumped and clattered as the students readied to leave. "We still need to practice it more before use in an actual duel though." The two slipped passed the others in the doorway and headed to their lockers. Jou's stride slowed slightly to keep within Yugi's smaller range. With his attention fully on his pal, he failed to notice the flesh wall before him.

_**UMPH. **_He his breath and feet left his body in a rush. "Watch it, Mutt. I don't need your fleas trying to hitch a ride on me." Jou's growl slipped passed before he could stop it. _**It was only that ONE TIME! ONE TIME with the fleas and he STILL won't let me live it down! **_Pushing down that embarrassing instance of having to wear a flea collar for a month, Jou jumped to his feet.

"Look moneybags. I don't care if ya gotta two by four stickin up yer ass. If I had fleas they sure wouldna be hitchn rides with ya." He didn't know if he could, in good conscience say that, but his mouth started far before the mind even caught the glimmer. It could be the pleasant shivers when those chilled eyes meet his, or maybe that was just the sashimi he had for lunch. He never really could tell. Staring down at the scattered mass of books and papers, Jou stifled his suffering sigh. Murphy was sure hitting his boy toy up hard today. "Kaiba, I'm sure ya got someplace ta be. So let's leave off today, huh?" He missed the raised eyebrow as he bent to retrieve his items.

The appreciative ogle was also lost as the brunet quickly turned away. "Wow. I guess you can train a Mutt." If Seto was expecting a retaliation, he hid his surprise well when none came. The silent blonde just walked right on by with his tag along on his heels. Even Yugi was temporarily speechless, just following as fast as his smaller legs could manage.

It wasn't until they had cleared the buildings and hit the streets proper that the smaller of the two had to speak up. "Jou, wait up!" His gasping breath seemed to snap his friend back. Slowing, Jou smiled sheepishly to his friend. "Sorry bout that."

Yugi just waved his apology off. "No need. But if I may ask, what's wrong? You've been off since the end of class."

The busy streets didn't muffle the blond's grumble as he shifted to avoid other pedestrians on the sidewalk. "It's nothin. Promise. Just not lookin forward ta the midyear trip is all." A group of snickering schoolgirls stood in front of the biggest Pet Shop in Domino. Cooing and giggling insanely at the baby pets all frolicing in their window displays; it was almost enough to make him sick. If it didn't hit so close to home, he'd suggest taking a peek. But no. He could not take that right now, not on top of everything else. He managed to stop the sigh from escaping, but the longing was there in his eyes.

Confusion swam in the amethyst orbs until they caught sight of the shop. Everything seemed to fall into place soon after. "OH! Jou, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?! I can't believe I was so insensitive to forget your lack of pet ."

"Yug."

"And to think here I was yammering on about the trip."

"Yugi."

"And you not being able to go not to mention the fact that I was so heartless as to rub in Chibi-Dark's newest ability and you..."

"YUGI!"

Blinking, he looked up at his friend. "Yes?"

This time Jou didn't fight the frustrated rush of breath. "There's nothin ta be sorry bout. It's okay. Really." Yugi's smile shifted slightly. Rubbing the back of his head, Jou's own smile answered. "Now come on. I gotta get ta work soon an I'm lookin forward ta seein Chibi's practice lesson."

Even now, Jou's lips couldn't help twitching. Yugi's energy was well balanced with the little Dark Magician that scampered up to them when they arrived. Remembering the silent glare the chibi had graced him with, Jou chuckled. He knew the Dark Magicians were some of the more protective of the pets, but seeing the little one trying to keep the "Blonde Meanie" from his Master was just too cute.

Shuddering, Jou pulled his light jacket closer. The wind had picked up and he still had a long walk back to his apartment. It worked a bit to remember the warmth of his and Yugi's friendship, but the rain tried to drive it further away. Usually he'd be working right now, busing tables and doing dishes. But thanks to his lecherous boss, Dio, trying to grope him in the backroom, Jou's employment was destroyed... much like Dio's chances of ever coming down from soprano.

Now that was something to keep him warm. Rage. Too bad it didn't last passed the loud voices coming down the alley. When he heard the unmistakable voices of the neighborhood gang, Jou froze. This was not a good time to be caught in the open. Last time he ran into them, he'd put three in the hospital. He knew there were a lot more this time and didn't want to take a chance. Glancing to his left, Jou decided to take the drainage pipe way home. It was wetter, but it'd be a hell of a lot safer.

Jumping over the barrier's fencing, Jou ducked into the spewing pipe. He held onto the bars tightly so he didn't get washed away. The voices got closer, but did not raise in alarm. It seemed like he'd gone unnoticed, but the group was not leaving the area. Cursing under his breath, Jou silently let go of the bar and allowed the currents to carry him further down stream. Luckily, he was a strong swimmer. Beating a rhythym, he managed to pull himself along a service ledge to safety. As his tired arms hefted him up, something caught his attention.

Cocking his head, Jou tried to listen. There it was again. Faintly, so much so that it was almost lost to the roar of the waters, a gurgling churckle passed by. Jou's head turned to locate the source. There was nothing there. Only a small burlap sack floated barely by. It dunked under the current, but when it resurfaced another of the churckles came. Softer.

Without another thought, Jou released the ledge and swam to the sack. Grasping it, he was surprised by the weight. It was larger than he'd originally thought, but that didn't stop him. Heading for the ledge once more, several minutes passed until he finally hefted the bag and himself from the freezing waters. He took a few moments to catch his breath; eyes riveted to the sack moving ever so slightly. The sounds had changed a little bit, but they were still so faint.

It took those breaths for Jou to finally get his nerves up. Undoing the rope ties around it, he opened the bag. And promptly lost his lunch. He'd never seen anything this grisly before. Not even in the gang. From what he could see in the sack, there were several little black body parts and lots of bloody blob-stuff. Someone had beaten and crushed the poor little black things to bloody pulps before tossing them in the river! He couldn't even tell what they were! But... what made the sounds?

Jou would argue til eternity that he'd never screamed like a little girl when the mess shifted and a little black claw reached towards him. At least no one could tell what else happened since his pants were already soaked. Once he'd managed to get his breathing back in control, he moved back to the sack. The little claw was still moving! Something was still alive!

Quickly, he reached into the mess and removed the rest of the little black body. It was no bigger than a house cat. Mewling softly, the body shifted into the small warmth Jou provided. It was covered in gore, but Jou didn't pay it any mind. He knew in the state the little one was in, it would not last his jacket around them both, he raced along the ledge.

It was a simple blink of an eye or so it seemed. Banging on a door, Jou was surprised. He'd not remembered how he got here so fast nor even how he got out of the drainage pipeway. But he was here and the little one needed help. Jou could barely feel the rasping breaths against his chest. Fear grasped tighter to his heart, causing his fist to pound ever harder on the wood.

"I'm coming! Hold on a moment, please!"

Jou relaxed minutely. The soft voice took the edge off his panic, but the trembling body still frightened him. Clutching the little one closer, his breath whispered across it. "Please. Please just hold on. It'll be alright." It just had to be. He knew the world was cruel and unfair, but that would just be too much. There had already been too much violence against this little one. It deserved a chance.

As if the powers that be heard his plea, a shaft of light illuminated a small body in the door. "Jou? What are you doing out in this weather? What's wrong?" The body moved to grasp Jou's arm and pull him into the dry warmth. "You're soaked! Get in here and take off those wet clothes. I'll get you something to wear." Before he could leave, Jou's hand stopped him.

"No time fer dat. I gotta 'mergency" Jou let the jacket fall open showing the bruised black form beneath. "Dis little un needs help fast."

Gasping, the chocolate eyed youth quickly took in Jou's bundle. "Come into the exam room. I'll see what I can do. What happened to him?" He moved to the door on the right, unlocking it as he went. With a flip of the light switch, a basic sanitary room with a table in the middle was revealed. He motioned for Jou to put his bundle on the table while he opened a cabinet to get his stethoscope.

Jou gently laid the little one down. "I don't know, Ryou. I found it in a sack floatin' in da drainage ditch. Da sack was full o' blood 'n stuff. Looked like someone beat da poor things."

Ryou listened carefully to the little one's heartbeat and raspy breathing. "There were others?" He tried to keep his voice even. This was bad. Jou's simple nod made it even worse. Who could hurt such a small and defenseless baby like this. But Ryou knew all too well, he's seen it enough to set up this free Duel Pet Clinic. His dream. Sighing, he tested each of the limbs and ribs. He even drew blood for the various diseases. This little one would not fall through the cracks if he had a say about it.

Jou watched as the minutes stretched to the hour mark, then a half hour more. It was not until two full hours later, that Ryou finally placed the little one in a heated cage to rest. He motioned for Jou to follow him back into the main living quarters. Without a word, he led Jou into the kitchen and poured them both a cup of tea. They had each drank their cups and had a refill before he finally spoke. "What are your plans for him?"

Blinking, Jou was stumped for a moment. "Him?"

"Yes, him. He's a newly hatched male Black Dragon Duel Pet. His eyes aren't open yet, so he's probably less than a day out of his egg. From the exam, he appears to have a few bruised ribs and a high probability of pneumonia. Given the description you gave me, I'm surprised he didn't receive any more serious injuries. He's a very lucky little guy." Sipping the warmth, Ryou leveled his eyes on Jou's. "Should I call the Adoption Center and have them come get him?" He chuckled at Jou's outraged look.

"NO! They'd just plop 'im in da kennel 'n he'd never get out!" Jou couldn't let that happen to the little guy. He'd already been through so much. "I'll take care a 'im."

Rou smiled gently. He knew Jou wouldn't let the little one go to the Center; hell he didn't like the Center much either. But with Jou's dad around and the limited amount of money Jou had, Ryou didn't think Jou could take care of him either. "Are you sure? Black Dragons eat a lot and need special vitamins, not to mention his medications." He watched Jou deflate after each expense was listed. He'd really hate to break Jou's heart. Ryou thought for only a moment before he continued. If he backed out now, he'd not have another chance. "Tell you what. I need to hire someone to help me out here in the clinic and to do errands. I can't pay much, but I'd be willing to give you the vitamins and medical care he needs as well as room and board for the both of you. This way you can keep him and I can get the help I need."

Wide golden eyes blinked comically. Jou was sure he hadn't heard right. "Uh...could ya repeat dat?" He cleaned his ears with his finger as Ryou laughingly repeated his offer. "Dat's what I thought ya said. Ryou, I don't think I can help ya there. I really appreciate da offer, but I don't know anything bout medicine or healing."

"You don't have to know anything. I would just need you to help keep the cages and holding rooms clean and sterilized, feed and water the Pets, help keep them calm, greet customers as they come in, help with the office work, and do occasional errands. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Honest."

It was tempting. It really was. Here was a perfect chance to not only escape his father but to learn something new that could further his life. With Ryou's training, it could be possible to get hired in other offices or clinics. Not to mention best of all, he could keep the little Black Dragon. For the life of him, he could not see any downsides to this arrangement. "What bout school?"

"The clinic is closed during school hours. Only emergency calls are accepted during then, and the school officials are aware of my possible need to leave early. If you decide to help, I will alert them to your designation as assistant. That way you can leave when needed as well. BUT it doesn't affect your homework. You're still going to have to hand it all in on time." Smiling, Ryou couldn't help the slight tease. He knew Jou only played up the dumb act and actually would have had high scores in class IF the teachers weren't prejudiced against him. Maybe this will get those hypocritical jerks to see Jou in an entirely different light. Then again, maybe not.

Slumping slightly, Jou's shoulders signaled his defeat. It was just too good an offer to pass up. "When do I start?" He raised his forgotten tea to his lips only to get the cooled dregs left. When had he finished it? Thinking back over it, it was probably during Ryou's original offer. He set the cup on the table silently.

"You can start right now. While I go get a room setup for you, you can clean the kitchen up. I'll meet you back in the exam room to show you how to clean and sanitize it in about ten 'll also check on your new Pet before bed. Though I do need to warn you, at this age he has to eat every four hours. I'll set an alarm up and have the nutrient solution made up to make it easier for you." He shook his head at Jou's frown. "If you're going to be his master, you'll need to be the one to feed him. It'll strengthen your bonds. At least it's Friday and you have the whole weekend to get him on a regular schedule. And trust me, he's going to be growing like crazy in the next two days."

Jou could understand that. Nodding, he stood picking up both cups as Ryou also rose and left further into the main house. The simple act of washing the cups and kettle settled his thoughts. He always loved doing dishes by hand. The act forced him to relax and calm down after harsh days; if not then the dishes wound up broken and in the trash. As he dried the last of the cups, his mind had already settled on the most important decision so far. After putting the cups in the cupboard, he found his feet carrying him back in front of the small cage. The little Black Dragon's breathing was raspy, but he didn't seem stressed in any way.

Jou breathed easier himself after seeing that. Jou gently reached in and stroked the little one's head. Even deep in a drugged sleep, he cuddled into the soft touch with a low purr. A soft smile found it's way to Jou's lips. Jou's whisper of breath brought a deeper purr. "I promise to protect you from here on out, my dearest Kigai. My dear Strong Spirit, I will not allow you to be broken ever again."


End file.
